Emptiness
by MementoMori115
Summary: From the endless Void it came. Sent on a quest to go and reclaim. The Darkness that was stolen from it. Until it succeeds it shall not quit. For the Abyss reaches far and wide. And the thief will learn they cannot hide. Nothing can stand in the way of this. The champion of Emptiness. -First Hollow Knight xover!


**A/N- So I recently got Hollow Knight, and it has to be my favorite game as of late. I've already put in over 40 hours trying to surpass its incredible difficulty, and I'm likely to spend even more.**

 **For those who don't know, Hollow Knight is like the Dark Souls of metroidvania's. It's hard as nails (literally) and has even more vague lore than the former.**

 **And given some aspects of it, I decided that it would be fitting to make a RWBY xover with it.**

 **I hope you like and be sure to leave a review.**

 **Disclaimer- I OWN NOTHING!**

 **(-)**

" _No cost too great. No mind to think. No will to break. No voice to cry suffering. Born of God and Void. You shall seal the blinding Light that plagues their dreams. You are the vessel. You are the Hollow Knight."_

 _\- The Pale King_

 **(-)**

Deep underground the Darkness was churning. A sea of black that consumed even Light itself. It was the representation of nothingness. An all consuming substance that would devour whatever it could. And for countless millennia it had remained docile at the bottom of the Abyss.

But there came a day when a foolish surface dweller drew upon its power in order to create a race of creatures whose only goal was to extinguish all life. To consume the Soul and the life force it resided in.

Needless to say, the Void was not happy at being used.

It took years for the Void to slowly crawl its way out from the Abyss and towards the surface. The wretched interloper would return what it had stolen, willingly or not. And in order to do this, the Void needed to create a being capable of traversing to the surface and seek out the stolen Darkness.

And from the depths, _it_ came.

In a cavern deep underground, a being long thought gone began to stir once more. The inky blackness coalesced into a single form, a representative of the ancient force. Slowly standing up, the being opened its glowing silver eyes to the world around it.

The creatures appearance vaguely resembled a human, but was more stubby. It was somewhat short, only reaching four and a half feet at full height. Its slightly elongated fingers came to a point, yet they weren't claws. Scanning its surroundings, the being noticed an out of place stone in front of it.

It read; Here lies the final resting place of the second Hollow Knight, who gave his life to save the Kingdom of Hallownest from a terrible evil.

Below it there was one more line; He came from the nothingness and to the nothingness he has returned.

The creature stored the information in its mind. Nothing it could do with it, but it was a being designed to consume everything.

Next to the stone were a few things. One was a peerless Nail that was more akin to a sword. Another was a different Nail that had a container of some sort below the handle. And lastly there was a dark grey cloak that blended with the shadows.

' **Take.'**

The being threw the cloak around it and rolled it to serve as a hooded cloak. Picking up the shorter, more elegant Nail, it wrapped it in the cloth to keep it near. Then it reached for the Nail itself. Giving the blade a few twirls in its hands, the being was overcome with a sense of nostalgia that it couldn't quite identify.

' **Surface.'**

The instructions etched into its mind prodded the being forward and upward. And so it began the arduous task of ascending to the surface by digging its way out.

 **(-)**

Days or years could've passed since it had first awoken in that cavern, and the being would be none the wiser. All that it knew was its mission; Reclaim the stolen Void.

As it chiseled away at the tunnels ceiling, it could sense the cold murkiness of the underground slowly be replaced by the warmth of the surface. It wouldn't be long now. Finally, it managed to break through the earth and allow a sliver of light to shine into the cave. Slicing at the opening, it managed to break open a hole large enough for it to climb out. Grasping at the edge of the hole, it pulled itself out and onto the surface.

Turning its gaze about, it noticed that it was in a forest of some sort. Green vegetation was everywhere in abundance. Birds could be heard chirping and the leaves rustled in the faint breeze. The creature then took its first steps on the surface as it pressed onward.

 **(-)**

The warm light in the sky had receded and was replaced by the cool glow of a new celestial object. The creature took a moment to gaze up at the moon, a broken chunk of rock hanging in the sky above.

A loud banging diverted its attention to further in the forest. It was not a natural sound. Bracing its feet against the earth, several crystals began to emerge as it focused. Then, in but a single moment, the being exploded forward in a burst of speed.

 **(-)**

Things were not looking good for Summer Rose. It was just supposed to be another routine mission; Scout the area, kill any Grimm she found.

However all it took was five seconds for things to go to Hell. Of all the things she thought she would encounter on the mission, _She_ was the last thing she expected.

Turning around briefly, the veteran Huntress aimed her rifle downrange at the pursuing enemy. Her weapon, Kindly Scatter, was a modified anti-tank rifle that transformed into a glaive. The weapon could only hold one bullet at a time, but given the size of the round, whatever it hits is unlikely to be getting back up again.

Pulling the trigger, the round burrowed into the belly of the beastly Grimm that was hot on her heels. It was a massive thing, roughly the size of a two story house. It's massive maw was filled with rows of jagged teeth that snapped at her as she fled. Despite its rotund appearance, the beast managed to keep up with her as it barreled through the foliage with its four meaty legs. The three glowing red eyes on top of its head were filled with malice, mainly due to the fact that it originally had four.

And in the sky above, riding on a wyvern was the Grimm Queen herself, Salem. Looking down on the chase as if it were all just a game to her.

"If I'd known I was going to encounter a Behemoth on this mission, I would've brought the high explosive rounds." Summer lamented as she swerved through the forest, doing her best to stay ahead of the beast.

Suddenly her instincts screamed at her to dodge. Lunging to the side, she just barely avoided being swallowed whole.

The Behemoth turned around to face its prey once more, as determined as ever to kill her.

"Don't you ever get tired?" she asked rhetorically.

The Grimm let out a blood curdling roar as it readied itself to charge once more.

Summer was ready for the chase to resume again, but was confused when the Behemoth suddenly stopped in its tracks and turned to gaze deeper in the forest. Then she heard it. The faint whistling sound of a high-speed object. It was heading straight for them.

From the forest emerged something that came to a screeching halt as its feet dug into the ground. The thing vaguely resembled a Grimm, but it lacked the mask as well as the glowing red eyes, as they were an entirely different color.

"Silver..." Summer uttered in a hushed tone.

The thing slowly walked up to the Behemoth before reaching its hand out.

To Summer's great surprise, the Behemoth seemed to bow before the newcomer, resting its head on the creatures hand. And that's when things got really weird. The Behemoth dissolved into a puddle of Darkness that was then absorbed by the other being. Turning its gaze up towards Salem, the creature watched as the Dark Queen made a hasty retreat.

And so now Summer was left alone in the forest with some kind of shadow creature that was able to absorb Grimm. How could the day get any weirder?


End file.
